Hit The Diamond
by MondayFriday
Summary: Peridot was an orphan until her 13th birthday when she was adopted by Yellow Diamond. Literally an indentured servant more than a child, she grew up to be a ruthless COO that was feared by all opposing businesses. One day she meets Jasper, the big, beautiful woman that sends a new feeling to Peridot's heart. Rated M for adult situations/sex/ect. Jaspidot/ PeridotxJasper/ Human AU/
**A/N: I'm trying an new writing style. You guys tell me what you think. Also, to everyone asking me when I'll update: When I have time I will update. I appreciate support and a creative push, but it's really annoying when every review I get is "update!", or "Can you update before 2020?" I appreciate messages like "Hey me and my friend love your fics, can't wait for an update!", or " I follow you so I know when you update." I hate getting message that pressure me, it makes me not want to upload at all. I have a busy life and a lot going on in it like you wouldn't believe so calm down and let me do my thing =)**

 **Thank you guys for always standing by me.**

 **Love, MondayFriday.**

* * *

Yellow Diamond paced the floor of the orphanage's quarters. A group of children were lined up before her divided between boys and girls.

"Sit up straight!" The woman yelled cutting through the line of children. Her demands went noted by most, except one who sat hidden on the side of a bunk bed.

"Where is she..." Yellow Diamond questioned herself, "Peridot!" She yelled, this snapped the child from the notepad she'd been scribbling in. She ran over to the woman until she was standing in front of her.

"Yes, My Diamond?" Peridot asked nervously, hiding her notepad behind her back.

"Your birthday is today, is it not?" Yellow Diamond asked inscencerly.

"Um... it was yesterday." Peridot said looking down at her feet that were covered by a pair of thick green socks.

"Hmm," Yellow Diamond said annoyed, "You're 13, it's harder for teenagers to be adopted than children. The chances of you being adopted are exactly 0%"

The other children began to laugh. Peridot hated talking to Yellow Diamond. She emulated her and desired her favor more than anything in the world, but she already knew what her fate was without having to hear it from her headmistress every time she saw her. She knew she would never be adopted, she knew when every other child she'd arrived with at the orphanage had already been adopted.

"You're still here?" Yellow Diamond rhetorically asked the children; they immediately dispersed. She turned back to Peridot "... I have a big heart, and I've decided to adopt you, Peridot. Consider it an investment rather than love." Yellow didn't give Peridot time to answer before she made her way towards the door. As she reached the door she cut her sharp golden eyes to Peridot.

"Have your bags packed, we leave this place for good tomorrow." Yellow turned off the lights as she left a bewildered Peridot standing alone in the dark.

* **10 years later***

Peridot sat inside her office, two years at Beach City Technology and she was already COO, she was feared by her colleagues, respected by her equals, and she loved it... or at least she thought she did. She'd been raised by Yellow Diamond for the past 10 years, studying business, and rising in ranks in her "mother's" company.

"Ms. Diamond," Blue Pearl, Peridot's receptionist, chimed in over the intercom on Peridot's desk, "Mrs. Diamond requested you to meet her in the parking garage. **AT ONCE."**

"Thank you, Blue, I'm heading there now."

Peridot preceded to the parking garage, her mother was standing next to a black and green BMW 328 Wendler Cabriolet.

"My-" Peridot began.

"I got you a car." Yellow Diamond said throwing Peridot the keys, " Just go put oil in it." Never one for reasons or pleasantries she made her way towards her limo.

"W-wait a minute," Peridot's plea was ignored as Yellow's driver opened the very back door of the near 6 door limo, "I-I... thank you, my Diamond." Peridot said clutching the keys. She was happy to receive anything from her adoptive mother, but she just wished it could be a "motherly moment" like all the shows she watched. In a sense, she loved Yellow and just wanted to reach all her expectations, she wanted to talk to her mom about her hobbies, her feelings... her life. But like Yellow told her as a child, she was an investment... not a daughter.

Yellow sat in the back seat of her limo, her pure black window rolled down as she cut an eye towards her adoptive daughter "I'll be out of town for a month, I should be back the day before your birthday. What will you be doing that day?"

 _Gorging out on 2 pounds of ice cream, playing video games with overly curvaceous women, and probably playing peek a boo with my vibrator._ Peridot thought.

"I'm just going to catch up on some overdue forms." she lied.

Yellow furrowed her brow, she could care less about what Peridot did for such a pointless day, she really just wanted to make sure Peridot was working instead of goofing off.

"I had your receptionist leave a list of chores for you to do every Thursday until I get back. Don't disappoint me." Yellow rolled up her window as her limo pulled away, leaving Peridot alone in the garage.

Peridot was a mix between annoyed, excited, and irritated. She turned to look at her car. It was a beauty, shiny and fully restored. She knew there was a catch, Yellow never got her something without a catch. The last time she got something it was a cellphone that had a GPS locator on it so she could be sure Peridot was at work when she said she was. Peridot "accidentally" lost the phone when she went on a business trip to Canada.

"Wow... thanks." Peridot said as she looked at the keys in her hand.

Peridot got in the car, a note scribbled with an address taped to the steering wheel was probably one of her mother's infamous "don't put it off" hints. _Whatever,_ she thought and took off towards the nearest auto garage to get an oil change, pulling into the nearest one called _Screws and Bolts._

Peridot got out of her car and walked over to the receptionist table, a woman with shades on flipped through a waacking magazine, completely ignoring Peridot as she reached the desk. Before Peridot could ring the bell on the desk the woman spoke.

"What can I do for you?" The woman's accented voice asked. Her name tag labeled _Garnet._

"I just need some oil in my car." Peridot said.

Garnet grabbed a clipboard and a piece of paper and handed it to Peridot.

"Just sign in here, Peridot Diamond. Right?" The woman asked.

"Y-yeah, how did you know my name?" Peridot asked a bit put off.

"Your secretary informed us you might be by. Something about your mother not thinking you'd find a capable mechanic."

 _Fuck. My mother always knows how to tick me off._ Peridot begrudgingly thought to herself as she took the form and wrote her information down. She handed the form back to Garnet after she was done.

Garnet walked around the counter towards a frosted door, she gestured for Peridot to follow her as she opened it.

Inside there were several people working on all sorts of vehicles, but Peridot's eyes narrowed on the woman working on her car: she was buff... and tall! Her toned, tribal tattooed arms glittered with sweat, a huge messy pile of platinum blonde hair trailed behind her as she leaned over Peridot's car in an oil covered black form fitting jumpsuit. Peridot's eyes trailed down to her rear; as soon as she did the woman turned around and caught her eye.

"I'M SORRY!" Peridot yelled, the woman looked startled for a moment but laughter soon followed as she walked over to Peridot and Garnet. Grabbing a rag from her back pocket she wiped her hands clean and looked down at Peridot.

"Nice car, Dot." the woman chuckled, "Name's Jasper".

Peridot was speechless, this woman barely knew her and she already gave her a cute nickname! She was a beauty, her piercing amber eyes demanded attention, her thick lips looked decadent even in her twisted grin. She had a very noticeable tattoo diagonally on her face and cheek. She was truly a babe.

"You don't talk?" Jasper asked, more confused than ever, Peridot must have looked a sight, she felt her cheeks burning as she attempt a sentence.

"M-my my c-car." She stuttered.

"Yeah, the oils in it, just take it easy on hills though, your brakes aren't the best." Jasper said as she ran another clean cloth over her sweaty face. Peridot couldn't help but notice her shiny breasts as she raised her arms.

 _Oh my stars, I'm gay as hell._ Peridot thought. She needed to get away before she said something else, her mind was going crazy with fantasies about Jasper that would probably be spent with her trusty vibrator.

Peridot shoved a stack of bills at Jasper then hurriedly trotted over to her car and got inside. She immediately pulled off and arrived at her apartment. She should have went back to work and finished up but she couldn't contain the heat in her legs anymore.

She walked into her apartment and preceded to her bedroom, she pulled a tiny box out from under her bed, taking a bullet vibrator out. Roughly undressing herself she slid the device between her legs, letting it slide between her wet folds, her hand snaked up to her small sensitive breasts as she pulled at her nipple.

"Jasp..." Peridot couldn't help but moan the woman's name, she should feel foolish for masturbating to someone she just met not even 15 minutes ago, but who cares? She deserved a little down time, after all, it was her first time having a crush.

Her mind went crazy thinking about what it would be like to taste Jasper's full breasts, to kiss her cute sex and hear her moan.

Thinking about Jasper's thick hands forcing her to stay flat on the bed did her in. Her walls contracting, the familiar burn made her arch her back as reached her climax. Tears escaped her eyes as she relaxed.

A ring at the door disturbed the woman from her pleasure induced nap. It was probably just one of her mom's spies. She didn't care, she wasn't getting up. After 10 minutes of hearing the doorbell ring and frustrated bangs at the door she couldn't take it anymore.

Throwing on her robe she charged for the door.

 _I'm gonna rip this guy a new asshole._

Peridot yanked the door open.

"Do you have any idea what time it-" Peridot stopped mid sentence. The beauty from before was there; her oily outfit now replaced with a burgundy wife-beater and black cargos.

"I take it you didn't mean to give me a $1,375 dollar tip. An oil change is just $25." Jasper said, she handed an envelope with the money to the small woman.

"T-thanks," she fiddled with the money, "You came all this way for that?" Peridot felt her heart skipping beats.

"That..." Jasper smirked, she leaned in close until she was within an inch of Peridot's ear "and no one ever appreciates how great my ass is."

* * *

 **A/N: So I will be continuing this for a few chapters before ultimately becoming busy again. Thank you all for being so supportive and I hope for your POSITIVE reviews on what you liked about the story.**


End file.
